Never be the Same
by ErisRocks
Summary: Little ficcy featuring those sibling rivals Ares and Athena
1. New Beginnings

A/N: Ok a brand new story featuring Ares and Athena yay plz read and review ppl

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

It was a brand new day on Mount Olympus, a purple god named Apollo had just saddled up his two red and yellow horses to drive the sun chariot and to bring light to the heavens and the earth. With dawn approaching all the other gods were sleeping soundly in their own beds, or rising early to get into the bathhouse while it wasn't crowded, unfortunately for the sleeping deities two gods namely Athena and Ares where converging upon the same location, and everyone knew those results were just begging for a disaster.

Earlier in the morning, in one of the many residences of Mount Olympus, the goddess Athena woke slowly her crystal clear blue eyes opening gradually as she rose from her cloud bed, her pet owl Ibid sleeping soundly on his perch. Still wearing her nightgown, a short royal blue tunic, which fell to mid thigh, with a golden pin on her left shoulder, leaving the other bare, she walked to a cloud chest of drawers and retrieved a light blue towel and started out towards the bathhouse.

Similarly Ares woke, grumbling about the earliness of the hour, jumped out of his cloud bed, choosing to change his outfit at the bathhouse Ares left on his canary yellow pyjamas with matching sleeping cap on and pulled open his chest of drawers to take a blood red towel and meandered towards the bathhouse.

Apollo could see from his vantage point on the highest peak of Mount Olympus, aside from Zeus and Hera's bedroom, the calamity that was about to take place, gulping Apollo didn't want to be around when a grumpy king of the gods woke up to the two of them squabbling...again. Racing into his chariot Apollo snapped the reins of his horses and took off, leaving Mount Olympus far behind.

Athena was walking quietly to the bathhouse, not paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into her hate filled half brother Ares, naturally this was all it took for the two to begin squabbling.

"Watch where you're going fat head!" Ares bellowed as he was knocked to the ground by his sister.

"Bite me tubby!" Athena screeched back as she leaned over to properly yell in his face.

"Tubby? Why I oughta..." Ares began as he stood up again, his rant coming to an end as a thunderbolt landed next to his feet and with an unmanly squeak he whirled around to face a pissed off Zeus.

The two gods eyes widened with fear as they took in their father's expression.

"That's it I am sick and tired of you two bickering continuously, every day it's the same thing, it stops now!"

"But father."

"Dad."

Their protests died instantly as Zeus glared at them.

"Am I making myself clear?" Zeus asked with a raised brow.

"Yes sir." They responded as they looked at the ground, pouts on both of their faces.

"Good, now Ares kiss your sister."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled simultaneously and looked at the other, disgust evident in their expressions.

"Do it." Zeus commanded in his best father voice.

Sighing Ares turned to face Athena grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down to place a chaste and very quick peck on her lips. Both gods felt a strange stirring feeling in their private areas at the sensation of the kiss. Once it was over both gods straightened and wiped their mouths with the backs of their hands and they started making gagging noises. Satisfied Zeus watched them carry on, and just as he turned to return to Hera he added.

"And no more fighting or I'll make your next punishment rival Typhon's."

Suitably frightened both gods quickly nodded their heads and placed their arms around the other in a hug. Smirking Zeus laughed and walked away from the two back to Hera.

Releasing the other Ares and Athena straightened and walked into the bathhouse, they separated and walked into the split dressing areas for gods and goddesses. Athena sighed quietly as she stripped out of her nightgown and wrapped herself in her towel before heading to the communal bathing area. She slid into the warm water, placing her towel at the water's edge before sinking down under the water to do some serious thinking.

Similarly Ares was confused toward his inward reaction to kissing his sister, what did it mean? Ares walked out of the gods' changing area to get into the huge bath water, not seeing his sister Ares felt comfortable in getting into the water, it was only then did he see that his sister was sitting on the bottom of the bath. Sighing quietly he slid into the water too and sank down to the bottom. Where he could watch his sister.

Athena likewise was having trouble just comprehending what had just happened, as far as she knew she had always despised her brother and the feeling was mutual, but that flash of heat she had felt in the pit of her stomach obviously made her question everything about their relationship or lack thereof. Tartarus this was making her head hurt.

While Athena was busy just trying to make sense of the situation, Ares had come to the conclusion that the only way to figure out if these weird feelings that he was having towards his sister were mutual he needed to...kiss her again. Ares quickly swam over to where his sister was sitting on the bottom of the bath and grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her up to the surface. Athena looked at her brother in confusion as she struggled to control her breathing the sensation of having him so close to her body was making concentration very difficult. Ares took the time to take in his sister's appearance, from her clear blue eyes, her soaked hair falling down her back in waves and her heaving chest. That did it. Steeling his resolve Ares grabbed his sister's face in his hands and pulled her to him, when their lips touched it was like the Elysian Fields on earth. Ares suppressed a groan as he felt Athena close the distance between them and press her body against his. Feeling his arousal growing Ares quickly separated himself from Athena and took in her swollen lips and the lust in her eyes. It was all he could do to not take her right then and there. But there were two things the two gods knew was that things would never be the same between them and Mount Olympus was going to be a very interesting place from now on.


	2. Days of our Lives

A/N: Ok here is chapter 2 and a big ty to my reviewer I'm glad that you like it. :D

Chapter 2: Days of our Lives

Athena sighed as she moved closer to Ares and placed another kiss on his mouth, they broke away only to be wrapped up into another passionate embrace. Ares pulled Athena closer to his body as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently massaged hers with his. Athena sighed quietly and pulled back from her brother, leaving her arms wrapped around his neck she gently nuzzled his neck and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling back. She gave him a reassuring smile before she stood up and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her wet body before getting out of the water and turning to leave.

"I'll see you later then." She said softly as she walked out of the communal bathing area and into the changing rooms.

"Bye 'Ena." Ares said as he too got out of the pool and changed into his regular attire of dark red battle armour and a red helm with a long red plume, complete with his sword and scabbard. He rushed out the door to meet Athena at the entrance, he noticed that she was dressed in her regular attire of a long blue dress and Greek blue armour, similar to Ares', and with a dark blue helmet with a medium length light blue plume. Ares stretched up and grabbed Athena's upper arms and pulled her to him. She met his lips in a bruising kiss and the two gods groaned at the sensation. Athena straightened and graced her brother with a lovely smile before turning to leave the bathhouse. Ares followed her out and walked to the war room where he busied himself with planning out battle strategies until the council of the gods that was to take place in a few hours.

It was official Athena was bored. Zeus had just been going on and on about the latest achievements of his mortal son Hercules. Don't get me wrong Athena loved her little brother but in light of the recent events she was more preoccupied with wanting to see Ares than to have to sit through another boring meeting and it appeared that she wasn't the only one. Demeter was busying herself with rearranging a bunch of flowers; Artemis was correcting a arc on her bow and the rest of the gods were sitting with their faces in their hands with blank looks on their faces. Zeus ploughed on completely oblivious to the councils boredom. The only thing that was keeping her head above the tedious waters of complete boredom was the fact that she was sitting next to Ares and was holding his hand under the table where no other gods could see. It was funny she thought that Ares wasn't the romantic type sure he had had women before her, but that didn't bother her, in fact it made her feel special that Ares was willing to be so different for her. She smiled slightly at the thought and was stirred from her thoughts by Zeus concluding his loooong speech and finally getting down to the biz at hand as Hermes would say.

"Ok cats and chicks let me lay it down for ya," Hermes said in his usual jovial mood. "Zeus has called this meeting to-" Hermes was cut off as Zeus stood up and began talking again.

"Alright Hermes that's enough I've called this meeting for a very important reason...Hercules needs a job." Oh Gods not this again! Athena thought inwardly, as she pulled her hand away from Ares and stood up.

"Are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to do this?"

"Last time was not the boy's fault Athena." Zeus countered as he waved off her concerns.

"Regardless Hercules isn't a god and therefore he cannot handle the responsibility of a full godhood."

"Keep wagging your tongue Athena and I will remove it." Zeus yelled as thunder clouds began to form around the meeting room.

Wisely Athena sat down and kept her mouth shut, as Zeus straightened up and asked for volunteers to help Hercules with his godhood, when no one volunteered Zeus, with a scowl on his face, pointed at Athena and said "Since you are so concerned with Hercules Athena you will be the one to watch over him as he handles his godhood. The boy must be prepared for his godhood when he becomes a true hero and then a god."

Pouting Athena slouched back in her chair, her precious owl, Ibid, nuzzling his head against his mistress' neck. Athena smiled slightly as she stroked the top of Ibid's head with her index finger. This was soo unfair she was an important goddess with her own city state to run and now she was stuck babysitting Hercules as he attempts to learn his godhood. Zeus was so mean, don't fight with your brother do this do that blah blah blah. She was so sick of him and his damn rules, when she was Queen it would be the first thing to go.

Ares observed his sister pouting in her chair and couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute, whow cute where did that come from? Ares shook his head slightly where was he going with that? Meh doesn't matter. The point was that he and his sister were finally getting along and if his intuition was right they would be getting a lot closer very quickly. He would ask her about _it_ later.

Finally the meeting came to a close and Athena was asked to stay behind by Zeus, she glanced nervously around the room as Zeus waited until the other gods, aside from Hera, had left the room.

"Now Athena we know that you are not exactly thrilled with this new arrangement but it is for the best of everyone involved if you were the one to tutor Hercules."

"But why me?" Athena whined "Any other god could do this, I have a city state to run, worshippers to looks after, wars to oversee and well you get the idea. Any other minor god could do this."

"Ahhh, yes but they don't have wisdom in their godhood and regardless of your feelings on the matter I have made my decision and you are stuck with it." Zeus decreed as he waved off further objections from the goddess and left the meeting room with Hera quick on his heels. She shot Athena a sympathetic glance before following her husband.

Sighing Athena left the room and noticed her brother waiting for her with Hephaestus, a grey coloured god wearing a blacksmith's robe and carrying a large hammer. He had intelligent blue eyes and thinning grey hair. Hephaestus wasn't a handsome god but he was kind and considerate and Athena enjoyed his company. Athena walked up to Hephaestus and Ares and greeted them. Hephaestus responded first.

"Hello Athena." Hephaestus greeted shyly as he glanced at her. Athena didn't miss that Hephaestus was checking her out. She wasn't mad though she liked Hephaestus he was very sweet and gentle and it was nice to be appreciated as a woman by someone.

Ares gave Hephaestus a look as if to say 'hey man that's my sister.' Hephaestus caught the look and glanced at Athena who was trying not to laugh, but she blessed him with one of her loveliest smiles and Hephaestus said goodbye to Athena and left the two siblings alone.

"Wadda ya say we go back to my place?" Ares asked quietly.

Athena nodded her head and followed Ares to his room. Once there Athena and Ares had a moment together. Ares was sitting on the cloud bed and Athena was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck. They continued kissing for a while when Athena broke it off whispering something seductively into his ear. Ares' face lit up and he eagerly nodded his head, they met again in a passionate embrace. Ares lowered her down onto the bed where they both ended up having a very good time. Little did they know their stolen moments of happiness were about to come down around them in flaming shards.


	3. A Snake in Eden

A/N: A big ty to my two reviewers and now on with chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Snake in Eden

The next morning Athena woke beside Ares, who was still sleeping soundly, in his room. Athena smiled slightly as she looked at his sleeping form. She shifted over slightly so she could place a soft kiss on his cheek and quietly got up from the bed and retrieved her clothes from the floor. She exited the room quietly and walked as quickly as she could to her own room. Once there she disrobed and pulled on her nightgown to give the appearance of normalcy as she walked to the bathhouse to clean up. On the way there Athena ran into Hephaestus, the smith god was on his way to the bathhouse as well, so they walked together.

"Good morning Hephaestus." Athena greeted kindly, as she walked up to him.

"Hello Athena." Hephaestus said as he walked beside her and Athena noticed that he looked rather sad, which was unusal for the god. She knew Hephaestus as a cheerful god always happy to see her and make time for her regardless of what he was doing.

"Is something the matter?" Athena asked curiously.

"N-no Athena nothing's wrong." Hephaestus answered nervously.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Well, you see, there's this goddess that I really like but I'm afraid that she won't like me."

"Oh, Heph you have nothing to worry about any goddess would be lucky to have you."

Hephaestus smiled at her kindly as they walked the rest of the way to the bathhouse in silence. Once there they separated and Athena slid into the warm waters and began to clean herself.

Meanwhile Ares had just woken up and was confused as to why Athena had left him so early the sun had only just come up, but perhaps that was why she had left. He would let it go for now he had never been this clingy with any of his other lovers before, especially Aphrodite, that chick was just high maintenance. Ares shuddered slightly as he thought of his ex-lover, but Athena was different sure she could annoy the hell out of him but things had been different lately, but he needed to be careful that he didn't smother her with attention but he also couldn't fight with her. This was going to be difficult.

After her bath Athena walked back to her room to feed Ibid and get ready for the day. She was at her vanity brushing out her ringlets of white hair when Hermes zipped in through the window.

"Hermes! What if I had been naked!" Athena yelled.

"Hey hey a brother can dream can't he, anyway not why I'm here babe. The big Z wants to see you."

"Great." Athena said as she slouched back in her seat.

"Hey I'm here for you babe." Hermes said as he zipped back out the window.

"And use the bloody door next time." Athena yelled after him.

Sighing Athena placed her hair brush down and walked up to the council chambers where Zeus and Hera were waiting for her.

"Athena so glad you could come."

"Well the attendance was 'by order of Zeus'"

Zeus was unfazed as he continued to smile at Athena oblivious to the fact that he had ruined her good mood and barrelled on ahead.

"I've informed Hercules that you'll start tutoring him in his godhood today." Zeus said in his typical domineering way.

"Awesome." Athena said sarcastically, but being Zeus he didn't notice.

"Have a seat dear." Hera said gently from her place next to Zeus.

"Now Hera there's no time for that. Athena, Hercules is waiting for you in your temple in Athens. I expect that you will go there immediately."

Athena glared at him angrily because she had so many things that she needed to do today, well not really needed but wanted to. She had wanted to spend the day with her new lover, but that was obviously not going to happen. Now she had to spend the day babysitting her little brother instead. The only thing left to do now was to tell Ares and then head to Athens.

Athena left the council chambers and headed to the war room. Ares was already there planning out strategies for the occupation of Carthage that was to take place in a few weeks. Athena was just glad that for once Athens was not the target of her brother's bloodlust. Athena checked the room before walking up to her brother and placing a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. He shrugged off her arms and turned to face her.

"What's wrong." Athena asked

"I heard about your conversation with Hephaestus. What are you doing with him, we all know that he's a complete loser don't waste your time with him." Ares said in a jealous tone.

"Why are you jealous?" Athena laughed and then grew serious "and I don't appreciate you talking about Hephaestus like that he is a kind and caring god and you shouldn't speak about him like that."

"And why do you care it's not like you actually like him." Ares said and then realised with a horrified look on his face that Athena did like Hephaestus, he just didn't realise as a friend.

"Are you sleeping with him too?" Ares asked fury overcoming his horror.

"How dare you! I am not cheating on you, Hephaestus is my _friend_ you jackass!"

"Well it sure doesn't look that way you whore."

With that Athena slapped Ares across the face and stormed out the door, tears slowly coursing their way down her face. The first time that she ever got close to someone and he happens to be a psychotic possessive jerk. While Athena was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice where she was going until she ran into Hephaestus.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just..."

"Athena? Are you alright?" Hephaestus asked concerned when he saw her tears.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"There's no need to lie Athena I have eyes I can see that you're upset...was it Ares?"

At her nod Hephaestus sighed before wrapping his arms around her in a consoling hug. After a few minutes of crying Athena noticed the flowers sitting next to Hephaestus.

"Oh Hephaestus I'm so sorry, were you on your was to see that goddess you were talking about."

"Yes erm you see th-these are oh dear. Um, here these, these are for you." Hephaestus said as he presented Athena with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, thank you Heph they're lovely." Athena said with a smile on her face. It was then that she realised that the mystery goddess was her. Overcome with feelings of joy and sorrow Athena leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Hephaestus' mouth. Hephaestus nervously placed his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he did so. It was in that moment that Athena wished that Ares could be more like Hephaestus, kind, caring and sweet, with only her best interests at heart. Unfortunately for the two gods, lost in the other's embrace, another was watching them jealousy consuming him and the ensuing fight was going to make the war of the titans seem like a garden party.


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 4: All's Fair in Love and War

"You cheating slut!" Ares yelled as he saw Athena and Hephaestus kissing. Athena and Hephaestus quickly broke apart and stared with wide eyes as Ares came storming down from the war room. Hephaestus quickly stood in front of Athena, determined to protect her from the livid god of war.

"Back off Heph this doesn't concern you." Ares screamed as he pointed his sword in Athena's face.

Athena winced and hid behind Hephaestus more.

"What do you want me to say Ares, I'm not seeing anyone you psycho, I am free to date Hephaestus if I so choose."

"Date Hephaestus ha don't make me laugh, you're a shrivelled up old shrew who couldn't land a man if her life depended on it."

"Leave her alone Ares! You are her brother not her lover, you have no jurisdiction here! Come on Athena." Hephaestus said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her jealous brother.

They continued walking till they reached Hephaestus' forge on Mount Olympus, Athena sat down on the couch that was in the corner of the forge. Hephaestus sat next to her and placed his arms around her. Athena stopped holding back her tears and broke down in Hephaestus' arms.

Meanwhile in the realm of man, Hercules was waiting in the temple of Athena for his sister to appear and begin his tutoring in his godhood. Icarus and Cassandra were waiting with their friend, eager to witness a hero in training's god training.

"How long is she going to be?" Hercules sighed as he continued to read over his history notes.

"Hey life as a goddess must be pretty hectic maybe she got held up." Cassandra offered as she inspected the offerings on the altar.

"That's not like her at all though." Hercules said worriedly as he wrung out his chiton.

"Herc, relax, there's nothing to worry about, so she's a little bit late it's not the end of the world, buddy." Icarus consoled his friend.

Hercules sighed softly and said "You guys are right I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill...again."

Back on Olympus, Athena had calmed down and extracted herself from Hephaestus' grip.

"I'm so sorry Heph, I should have a better control over myself."

"Don't worry about it 'Ena I'm happy to help you out." Hephaestus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "by the way did you mean it when you said that you would date me?"

Athena took Hephaestus' face in her palms and gave him a sweet gentle kiss. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hephaestus' neck, pulling herself up onto his lap. She pulled back and said "Of course Hephie, why are you asking me?"

Hephaestus paused for a moment and then answered back "Because I wanted to formally ask you if you would allow me to court you."

Athena let out a little squeal of delight and then reclaimed Hephaestus' lips in a searing kiss, but just as she was about take it to the next level, they heard a loud scream.

"ATHENA!!" Zeus yelled.

Athena winced as she heard her name being screamed across Mount Olympus.

"Sorry Heph, gotta go." Athena said as she disappeared to the mortal realm, but specifically to her temple in Athens. Once there she greeted Hercules and his friends before beginning his training.

As predicted it didn't go so well, Hercules tripped, bungled and bruised himself till he was black and blue from head to toe. Athena didn't think that it was possible but poor Hercules wanted to continue his training, even though she had pushed him to his limits. She had hoped that Hercules would fail and quit and then she would get out of having to teach him. Now that Hephaestus had asked her out she had wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him on a more intimate level. While Athena was getting lost in her thoughts her brother Ares was doing some serious thinking of his own.

Ares was in his room on Mount Olympus pacing and trying hard to comprehend what had taken place a few hours ago.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her." Ares said aloud to himself as he paced.

_Noooo really?_ his conscience replied sarcastically

Ares growled at the response and continued with his conversation.

"It's not her fault that Hephaestus is a horny bastard that was just waiting till she was alone and vulnerable before waiting to pounce. She's my woman and I won't let him steal her from me." Ares proclaimed jealously.

_Then what are you going to do about it?_

"I'm going to -sigh- I don't know what I can do, I mean the way that I spoke to her. I doubt that she'd ever forgive me, besides she's with Hephaestus now. Oh Gods, what am I going to do."

_Kick his ass_

While Ares was moping in his room Athena had left Hercules and was back with Hephaestus in his forge, she was reclining on the couch while Hephaestus worked, watching him. Athena smiled at Hephaestus as he worked and Hephaestus stopped as she walked seductively up to him, her hips swaying from side to side. With a sexy smile on her face, she lifted her arms up and placed them around Hephaestus' neck and placed a kiss on his cheek, working her way round to his mouth.

"You need a break love." Athena whispered into his ear, before nibbling it lightly.

Hephaestus turned to face her and held her in his bulky arms.

"And what did you have in mind?" Hephaestus asked.

Athena raised her eyebrow and licked her lips.

"I have an idea." she giggled as Hephaestus surged forward to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, and with that he lowered her onto the couch where they ended up sharing ideas all night.

Meanwhile Ares was walking towards the forge determined to prove to Athena that he was willing to give their relationship a chance and that he was sorry. But when Ares crossed the thresh hold of the forge he noticed Athena's helmet lying by the door. Concerned Ares bent down and picked up the helmet before walking into the forge. It was then that Ares saw the most heartbreaking and horrifying thing he had ever seen and overcome with feelings of inadequacy he left the forge.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Two weeks later Athena and Hephaestus' relationship was going strong much to the detriment of her relationship with her brother. Regardless they were happy, until one morning in the forge where their lives were going to change forever, for better or worse was up to them.

Athena awoke the next morning next to Hephaestus on his couch in the forge. Her first thought was that she felt sick, really sick. Her face paled considerably as she lurched upwards, conjuring a pot quickly, just before she vomited into it. At the sound of her retching Hephaestus woke up and placed his arms around her, comforting her as she emptied her stomach into the pot.

"Are you alright?" Hephaestus asked her concerned for her. He had long been in love with Athena and now that they were together, Hephaestus finally felt that his life was turning around. Now he just had to break it to Aphrodite, she was not going to take it gracefully.

"I'm fine, I must've eaten something that didn't agree with me." Athena tried to smile at Hephaestus but another bout of nausea took over and her head disappeared into the pot again.

"You should go see Apollo anyway maybe he'll have something that could help you."

"Eh, I'd rather not Heph, I know what's wrong with me anyway I'd rather spend whatever time I can with you." Athena spoke softly as she waved her hands in the air, cleaning her mouth out, before placing a soft kiss on Hephaestus' mouth.

"You know I'd love that too 'Ena but I've got a large order of thunderbolts to make for Zeus."

Athena pouted softly before bidding Hephaestus farewell and stood up and smoothed out her dress before turning to leave the forge. She waved goodbye to Hephaestus and left the forge. Athena walked aimlessly around Olympus trying to calm her sick stomach. She quickly hid behind a pillar as she noticed Aphrodite coming towards her.

_Please don't see me. Please, please, please._

"Athena?"

_Crap_

She walked nonchalantly out from behind the pillar, trying to make it seem like she hadn't been hiding.

"Yes Aphrodite?"

"Have you seen Hephaestus I've been looking all over for him but I can't find him anywhere."

"Uh, yes he's in his forge working on some thunderbolts, I went in earlier to get some dents tapped out of my shield, but he's very busy. I wouldn't bother him."

"Oh that's ok we're dating and Hephie always makes time for me." The blonde goddess spoke confidently and with that she strutted away towards the forge.

_Poor Hephaestus_. Athena thought as she shook her head and walked away.

A few minutes later Athena heard some loud crashes and screaming coming from the forge. Athena was sitting with Artemis at the time and both goddesses exchanged a look before looking up to see an enraged Aphrodite coming towards them tears of sorrow and anger coursing down her pink cheeks.

"How could you cheat on me!" Aphrodite screeched at Hephaestus who had just limped up to her.

"I never cheated on you Aphrodite, I just didn't break up with you when I started dating another woman."

"Who is she? Point out the ugly toad and I'll curse her so bad she won't even know what hit her!"

"You won't hurt her Aphrodite, now go while your dignity is still intact."

Aphrodite let out an unladylike scream before she slapped Hephaestus across the face before spinning on her heel and storming away. Persephone scurrying after her, determined to console her friend.

Athena and Artemis watched them leave before turning to look at Hephaestus who at Aphrodite's departure thrown up his hands in exasperation before turning to leave. After a few minutes of idle chatter Athena bid farewell to Artemis before turning to follow Hephaestus, she found him at the fountain. Hephaestus was sitting with his head in his hands when Athena came up to him. She sat silently next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. After a few minutes Hephaestus looked up and took Athena's hand in his own, silently taking his comfort from her.

Meanwhile Aphrodite was complaining to Persephone about all of Hephaestus' faults as she vented her fury.

"You just know it was some tart that he left me for," Aphrodite mumbled to herself as she tried to figure out just who was this other woman Hephaestus was so enthralled with. She didn't know who it was but she could tell, through her godhood, that Hephaestus was in love with the woman and had been for some time. But the only person that Aphrodite could think of who matched that description was Athena, but there was no way that Athena would break her vows for Hephaestus, as far as Aphrodite knew she barely spoke to him. Sure they were friends but she thought that it was as far as it went. But Apparently not, Aphrodite decided that she was going to keep a closer eye on the two gods until she was certain of the identity of the other woman.

Ares was wondering Olympus lost in his sad thoughts when he heard from Hermes that Aphrodite and Hephaestus had broken up. Not that Ares was in any mood to care about what troubles Aphrodite had but you know what they say misery loves company and that was precisely what Ares needed.

"Hello Aphrodite." Ares greeted kindly as he gauged the mood of Aphrodite as he entered the room.

Aphrodite looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Ares. Ares was a handsome god and he would just be the right thing to take her mind off Hephaestus at least for a little while.

"Hello Ares, what brings you here."

At her words Ares felt a surge of anger towards Athena and with a scowl he sat next to Aphrodite on the cloud couch and complained about a woman who was making his life difficult. It didn't take Aphrodite long to get involved in the complaining too and soon one thing led to another and Aphrodite and Ares ended up taking comfort in the other and afterwards they both agreed that this was something that they wanted to make more permanent.

A few days later the other gods were surprised to learn that Ares and Aphrodite had started dating. The two lovelorn gods were determined to make the best out of a terrible situation, both had been scorned by their lovers, both were hurting and what better way to move on then with each other.

Athena was saddened yet also happy for her brother. She was glad that he had found someone to share his life with even if that person was Aphrodite. Still she was determined to be happy for her brother. Hephaestus on the other hand was concerned for Athena she had been sick for days now and still refused to see Apollo, Hephaestus knew that he would have to put his foot down and insist that she see him, but Athena was a proud goddess and wasn't likely to want to see him, as she would never have admitted that she was sick unless Hephaestus had seen it for himself. Still he was determined to make her go, and that was going to happen regardless of what she wanted.

"Athena?" Hephaestus called as he walked up to her room.

Athena walked out to greet the blacksmith with a hug. Hephaestus noted that she looked pale with a sheen of sweat beading on her forehead.

"You have been throwing up again haven't you." Hephaestus remarked as he took in her appearance.

"It's nothing." Athena replied evasively.

"You need to see Apollo," Hephaestus said firmly as he held her arms. At her hesitance Hephaestus added "for me please."

"For you." Athena replied a small smile on her mouth.

Athena left and walked to Apollo's medicine room.

"Apollo? Are you here?" Athena asked the seemingly empty room.

Apollo entered from another antechamber his arms piled with scrolls.

"Hello Athena how can I help you?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been feeling well as of late Apollo."

"I see well let's have a look shall we."

Apollo listened dutifully as Athena told him her symptoms and began a quick examination with confirmed his suspicions, Apollo was surprised to see that when he told Athena, she gave him a look of disbelief and fainted.

A/N: And that's chapter 5 please read and review and to the people who can guess what's wrong with Athena get a cookie


	6. Boom Boom the Undeterable Doom

A/N: Yes ladies and gents I am ALIVE! hehe and here is the next chapter read and review :D

Athena awoke to see the worried face of Apollo looking down upon her as she sat up she replayed in her head the last words Apollo had said to her before she passed out.

"You're pregnant."

Those words would forever haunt Athena she was supposed to be a virgin goddess but now oh but now she had gotten herself knocked up and the worst thing was she had no idea who the father was. Athena was terrified once her father found out and find out he would she would most likely regret the day she had been born. Gulping Athena assured Apollo that she was fine before heading out to find Hephaestus and tell him the news that would most likely break his heart.

Athena wandered the halls of Mount Olympus determined to find Hephaestus when she came across Hermes in her travels she asked him if he had seen Hephaestus.

"Have you seen Hephaestus Hermes, I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Yeah babe last I heard he was speaking at the half human's convention, speaking of which I gotta go cya babe."

"Bye." Athena whispered as she steeled her shoulders and teleported herself to Hephaestus' chariot at the half humans convention while there she saw a whole array of strange creatures but thought nothing of it seeing that this was a half human's convention. She only needed to wait a few minutes before Hephaestus turned up.

Athena took a deep breath and walked over to Hephaestus.

"Heph, we need to talk." Athena said as she reached Hephaestus whose eyes lost their sparkle and his smile upon seeing her faded.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Hephaestus asked his voice quivering.

"I'm pregnant." Athena said as she bowed her head. Hephaestus looked instantly relieved as he moved to embrace Athena. Athena however held up a hand to forestall him. "and," she took a deep breath "I don't know who the father is." she finished as she looked solemnly at Hephaestus.

At this proclamation Hephaestus took a step backwards and shook his head muttering "No, no, it's not possible, you, I, I left Aphrodite for you...I chose to be with you and you cheated on me."

"No! no it's not that at all I was involved with someone before you and it may be his."

"Well, if it's all as innocent as you claim then we can just get Hera to do a paternity test and if the child is mine then I will marry you and we will be a family, if not well it's up to you."

"No." Athena stated coldly. "no paternity test, you either raise this baby with me or you don't decide now I won't ask you twice."

"Athena it's not as simple as that, I won't be stuck raising another man's child, I won't." Hephaestus said zealously.

"Fine." Athena yelled as she disappeared into the aether.

"But just remember woman, I will be petitioning Zeus for a paternity test this is something you can't run from Athena, Athena!" Hephaestus called after her, fully aware that she could hear him.

Sobbing Athena reappeared in her room and collapsed onto her bed crying her heart out into the turquoise pillows. It wasn't fair she decided dejectedly I just wasn't fair. Her musings were stopped prematurely when she heard her father call out her name in his fury for all Olympus to hear.

"Athena!" Zeus bellowed as he heard from Hephaestus his petition.

Zeus was furious.

Athena appeared before her father and bowed lowly before straightening and sending a glare in Hephaestus' direction, by now all the other deities had gathered inside of Zeus' throne room and were watching the exchange with interest.

"Is it true Athena?" Zeus asked his daughter sadness lacing his voice "is it true that you are carrying a child?"

The other gods and goddesses gasped as they heard what their king said and as one all turned to gaze upon the goddess of wisdom expecting her to scoff and leave the throne room. Instead they were shocked to see the once proud goddess dip her head in shame and say softly "Yes, Apollo can verify this fact." The assembled gods turned to face the god in question who nodded

"It is true father."

"Then who young lady is the father?"

"I don't know." Athena said quietly just waiting for the explosion that was to come.

"What!" Zeus bellowed "Hera perform the test immediately!"

Hera nodded and began to wave her hands when a pair of smoky hands held her still.

"Bro, sis, chill for a minute wuddya. Now I don't know about you guys but I don't think that it matters who is the father rather than how are you going to punish the mother. Now may I remind you all that she broke a vow sworn on the river Styx and is now round with child. I propose that we punish her the worst way possible..."

The assembled gods held their breath as they waited for Hades to finish his sentence.

"Marriage to me."

The collected gods gasped Athena, Zeus and Hera included.

"No father I realise what I did was unwise but why punish Hades he certainly would not wish to marry a goddess pregnant with another god's child."

"I'm afraid what Athena says has merit Hades what do you get out of this."

"Asside from marrying one of the most beautiful and smart goddesses yea you're right I got nothing so brother dear I suggest that you sweeten the deal. I will marry Athena and make her child my own if she gives me one of my own."

"No!" Athena protested but her protests fell on deaf ears as Zeus had already made up his mind.

"Very well Hades Athena will marry you and once this child is born she will provide you with an heir then you are free to do with her as you wish."

"Thank you bro." Hades smiled evilly as he looked hungrily at Athena.

Athena for her part was trying not to cry as she sunk to the ground and buried her face in her hands as sobs racked her body.

Out of the horrified crowd one figure acted alone, Eris walked out of the assembled crowd and knelt next to Athena wrapping her sister in an embrace. The assembled gods watched on at the sisterly display of affection and wondered the same thing where was Ares?


End file.
